The invention relates to a roller coaster ride system comprising a first track section which is adapted to guide a passenger car and a second track section which extends in a first plane. Another aspect of the invention is a method for operating a roller coaster ride.
Roller coaster rides are used to entertain passengers by exposing them to a mixture of acceleration, speed and sensation of height. Different variants in respect of passenger placement, positioning and harnessing are commonly used in designing such roller coaster rides. The passengers are usually arranged in a passenger car and securely restrained from falling out, and such a passenger car may be designed as a single-passenger car or as a car for several passengers, and may be guided by rails disposed laterally, above, or below the passenger car, or by a combination of such rails. Moving the passengers in such roller coaster rides in different roller coaster ride systems, for example accelerating them on track sections that are inclined relative to the horizontal plane so that the passengers gain a feeling of weightlessness, is well known, and moving the passengers in loopings and tight curves in order to reach high levels of acceleration is also well known.